After Effects
by kensi54382
Summary: The effects of the events in season fourteen's finale.
1. Chapter 1

Nick knocked on Olivia's apartment door. He was worried. She hadn't answered her home phone or mobile phone, which was unusual. She always answered her phones. Now that he wasn't getting an answer at the door, he knew something was really wrong. The landlord had said that Olivia hadn't left her apartment since the previous evening.

"Liv?" called Nick. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"I'm coming in now Liv!"

There was still no answer. Nick pulled his gun out and kicked the door. It opened with ease, which made Nick worry more. Olivia always locked her door.

"Olivia?"

Nick looked around and found someone lying on the bed in Olivia's room. He ran to the bedroom door and cleared the apartment before heading to the bed. He looked on in shock when he saw that the person was Olivia.

"Liv!" called Nick again.

Olivia didn't stir. Nick bent down to check her pulse and then immediately pulled back to call 911. He untied Olivia frantically as he waited for an ambulance to arrive.

* * *

"Nick, what happened?" asked Cragen. He was terrified, but was trying to hide it for Nick's sake.

Nick was pacing in the hospital waiting room. He had been there for the last two hours, waiting for someone to tell him how his partner was doing. As far as he knew, Olivia was still unconscious and the doctor was still stitching up her injuries. Cragen had just arrived.

"I don't know Captain. I was worried about her since she hadn't answered my calls. I even tried to get her to open the door for me but there was no answer. When I entered the apartment, I cleared it and found Liv on her bed. Captain, I think she might have been raped. She was naked when I found her. I had to untie her from the bed. She looked exactly like Alice Parker."

"Alright. Is the doctor doing a rape kit?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets wait until we get those results before we jump to conclusions. Olivia will tell us what happened when she wakes up."

"Captain, you didn't see her. What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will Nick. Olivia is a tough girl."

Nick looked skeptical.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes to bright light. There was a woman near the door and Olivia called out to her. The woman turned around and a smile spread across her face as she headed back to Olivia's bedside.

"Welcome back Detective. I'm Doctor Smith," she said to Olivia.

"Where am I?" asked Olivia. The last thing she remembered was being tied to her bed while she watched Lewis leave her apartment.

"Mercy General Hospital. Do you remember anything?"

"Ah, yeah. I was tied to my bed in my apartment. How did I get here?"

"I don't know. You can ask your partner. He's in the waiting room."

"Nick?"

"I believe that was his first name."

"Can I talk to him please?"

"Sure. I just need to tell you something though. I did a rape kit because you came in naked. Your partner wasn't sure if anything had happened though."

"It's okay. I... I w-was raped." Olivia's voice had dropped to a whisper and the doctor had to bend down to hear her.

"Okay. I'll get your partner for you."

Olivia thanked the doctor and then closed her eyes.

* * *

"Detective Amaro?" asked a woman in a white coat. Another hour had passed since Cragen arrived at the hospital.

"Yes?"

"Detective Benson is awake if you would like to see her. She's still pretty groggy though, so take it easy with her please. I don't want you to ask any questions until tomorrow please."

"Do you have the rape kit results?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know when I get them."

"Thank you."

Nick and Cragen said goodbye to the doctor and then headed to Olivia's room.

* * *

"Hey Livia, how are you feeling?" asked Cragen.

"Sore," replied Olivia in a whisper. She was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the pillows. Her eyes were still closed.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks Captain."

"Do you want us to leave?"

Olivia shook her head and then opened her eyes. She spotted Nick and a smile appeared on her face.

"Are you okay Liv?" asked Nick.

"Thank you Nick."

"For what?"

"You saved me. The doctor said that, had I been on the bed any longer, I would have gotten hypothermia."

"That would explain all the thick blankets. You're welcome."

"Can you stay for a bit?"

"Sure. May I?" Nick gestured to the bed.

"Of course you can." Olivia moved her legs so that Nick could sit on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can ask me you know," Olivia said to Rollins and Fin.

"Ask what?" said Rollins.

"I know you want to know what happened guys. You aren't exactly hiding it."

"I don't know if it's a good idea. You shouldn't have to relive it," said Fin.

"Since you know about Sealview, I won't have trouble telling you."

"That's okay. Maybe another time. I know that Cragen wants to get a statement from you."

"When?"

"Probably this afternoon."

"Then stay. You can here it at the same time."

"No thanks Livia. It isn't fair that you have to tell Cragen as it is."

"Fin, it's unfair that I had to go through it in the first place."

"I know, but..."

"Fin, leave her alone already."

Fin and Rollins turned around to find Cassidy standing in the doorway. Olivia smiled at her boyfriend's insistence.

"Hey Brian."

"Hi Olivia. Are you alright?"

"Yes. No..."

"Want a hug?"

Olivia buried her face in Cassidy's chest as she started crying. The events from the previous day were finally catching up with her and she was scared. Lewis had gotten away well before Nick had arrived at Olivia's apartment.

"Shh, it's okay Liv. You're safe here, I won't let anyone else touch you. I promise," Cassidy whispered to Olivia.

Olivia had stopped listening though. She couldn't forget what had happened to her and she was worried that, once they were alone, Cassidy would tell her that he hated her and wanted to break up with her. She was finally happy and the possible threat of breaking up with the one person she felt comfortable with was hurting her.

* * *

"Livia, look at me baby," said Cassidy quietly.

Everyone except Cassidy had left the hospital over an hour ago. Since then, Olivia had avoided looking at him so that she wouldn't have to talk about breaking up with him. She was afraid that, if she looked into her eyes, she would see his true feelings toward her now.

"No."

"Why? What's wrong Livvy?"

"You hate me. I know you do. You probably can't even stand to look at me." Tears started to fall down Olivia's cheeks.

"No I definitely do not hate you. And if I couldn't stand looking at you, I wouldn't be here right now. I love you Olivia. I've loved you since I met you fourteen years ago. Please look at me."

Olivia looked up with a watery smile on her face. She really loved Cassidy and she was glad that he loved her too.

* * *

Olivia woke with a smile on her face. She hadn't realised that she'd fallen asleep until Cassidy had gently tapped her shoulder to wake her. She had come home from the hospital an hour and a half ago, and then almost forced Cassidy to take her to his apartment. She couldn't face her own apartment at the moment, though spending the night in Cassidy's arms had helped her calm down and feel better again. She was excited to see what was going to happen in her relationship, and, although she knew she would need professional help sometime in the near future, she couldn't wait to move on with her life.

**THE END**


End file.
